


As long as you want me to

by tinybean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, i love crying yuuri too much i'm sorry, sleepy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybean/pseuds/tinybean
Summary: As he stood in Viktor’s arms he wanted nothing more than to ask if he’d been getting his ten hours of sleep and if he’d been eating and why his hair looked so messy, but Viktor spoke before he could say any of it.“Yuuri. I’ve been thinking about what I can do as your coach from now on,” he mumbled, muffled by Yuuri’s coat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a giant thank you to my brand new beta who i love so so so so much!!! thank you sabrina!!!!! so, this fic is one of my few beta-ed ones wow!!! yay!!!! title is from how long will i love you by ellie goulding

He’d done it. He’d made it to the Grand Prix Final. But, he was tired. 

He’d had booked the first flight he could to get home to Hasetsu, which happened to be near one in the morning, a few hours after he performed. It was fine though. He just wanted to get home. 

He stowed away his carry-on, which he usually packed with his skating outfits for safekeeping, as it wasn’t hard to lose luggage on flights-- Celestino had taught him that. He paused for a moment, then grinned in remembrance that he’d be seeing Ciao Ciao one more time this year. He’d have the chance to skate against one of his closest friends as well. 

He yawned as he stepped into his row of seats. Somehow, he’d managed to book a window seat and he couldn’t be more excited because it meant he could sleep on his way home, and he was exhausted. 

He checked for his earbuds in his pocket before he let himself fall into a sleepy haze while he waited for the plane to take off. 

Not too long after he’d settled in, someone else sat down in the seat beside him.

“Bonjour!” the male greeted. Yuuri turned and smiled politely at the Frenchman. “Oh! Yuuri Katsuki!” he exclaimed. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he silently wished he’d been a little quieter. But, it probably wasn’t very likely that people from the Rostelecom Cup. It wasn’t even completely over yet. The females still weren’t done yet.

Yuuri blushed when he realized he hadn’t replied yet. “Hello,” he replied hurriedly. 

“You must be tired,” the other acknowledged as he leaned back in his seat. Yuuri agreed with wide eyes, and the younger smiled gently at him. “Are you waiting until the plane takes off to sleep?” 

Yuuri confirmed by nodding. He’d never really liked the take off anyway. Planes were always a little scary, but he usually got through it with Viktor. He frowned. He had a small chat with Viktor over the phone as he double checked that he had everything in his suitcase, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what he usually had. 

Usually he had Viktor there to welcome him off the ice and congratulate him with a hug. It had become routine. This last time it had been different and he’d searched that comfort everywhere else. 

Overhead, the pilot announced they’d be taking off soon and Yuuri buckled himself in for it. He wished he hadn’t put all of the plushies that had been thrown onto the ice for him into his suitcase. It’d be nice to have one to hold onto in place of Viktor’s hand. 

He missed Viktor and hated not having him there for both the competition and the flight, but he needed to be with Makkachin. He wouldn’t have been able to bare it if something had happened and he kept Viktor from going. 

He was glad he’d talked to Viktor, if only to confirm that Makkachin was alive and well. He was glad Viktor didn't have to say goodbye to his beloved poodle yet.

Yuuri’s calm seemed to drain out of him the moment the plane started moving. He clung so tightly to the armrest that his joints ached. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the fan beside him was watching him, but he couldn't find it in him to stop, no matter how embarrassing it was. 

“Yuuri? Do you… Do you want to hold my hand?”

His eyes snapped to his side. He blushed bright red, but he nodded anyway. He wouldn't pass on the opportunity for comfort.

“You don't need to be embarrassed,” the other assured as he took Yuuri’s hand. “My coach has bad flying anxiety. She always holds my hand when we fly.” There was a pause, and Yuuri’s eyes squeezed closed. He tried to focus on his breathing.“I know it means nothing,” he said, and it didn't even sound dejected. He sounded genuine. Like he cared about Yuuri and that he wanted to get him through his moment of anxiety.

“My coach's name is Charlotte,” he continued as the plane started to level out. “I'm a skater, by the way. Anyway, she actually bought me the ticket to the Rostelecom Cup. She and I always watch the Grand Prix skates together at her house with her daughter-- who, by the way, is a way better skater than I will probably ever be-- and she got me a ticket for my birthday.”

“My goal is to qualify for the Grand Prix next year,” he admitted. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief that he’d made it through another takeoff. He released his hold on the other’s hand, then turned to look at him. “I look forward to skating against you when you qualify,” he told him genuinely. “Thank you for talking me through my anxiety,” he added after a beat. “What’s your name?”

“Leo,” he said, blushing from the apples of his cheeks down to the collar of his shirt. 

“Well, if there’s room for two Yuris on the international stage, then there’s room for two Leos,” Yuuri said. “I hope I get to skate against you one day soon.”

Leo’s eyes widened, but he nodded shortly. “I hope so too!”

Yuuri smiled at him kindly. He always felt for the underdog, being one himself, especially now. 

“You can try to sleep now,” Leo mumbled, looking in the other direction. Yuuri suspected he was trying to hide a blush, so he ignored his strange behavior. 

He plugged in his earbuds, turned off his music and went straight to sleep. 

~

Most of his flight consisted of dozing off and waking right back up because airplanes were too scary to sleep on, so Yuuri was more than excited when his plane landed. He was only a train ride away from home and sleep and Viktor. 

Leo had taken both of their carry-ons down because he’d noticed Yuuri had gotten little sleep. He smiled and handed Yuuri’s bag to him. “Good luck at the Final, Yuuri,” he said. 

Yuuri forced a smile at the mention of the upcoming GPF. He had a lot to work on before he was ready for that, and he dreaded the work he’d have to put in. “Thank you.” 

He exited the plane with the rest of the crowd-- who all seemed like they were better rested than Yuuri-- and the first thing he caught a glimpse of was a large brown poodle. Makkachin? His eyes drifted up and he made eye contact with the dog’s owner before falling into a sprint. His eyes didn’t leave Viktor’s for even a second, even as he stumbled at the automatic doors. He noticed how tired Viktor looked as he held his arms out for Yuri before he ran to him. 

As he stood in Viktor’s arms he wanted nothing more than to ask if he’d been getting his ten hours of sleep and if he’d been eating and why his hair looked so messy, but Viktor spoke before he could say any of it.

“Yuuri. I’ve been thinking about what I can do as your coach from now on,” he mumbled, muffled by Yuuri’s coat.

Yuuri had been thinking the same before Yurio had hunted him down with his pirozhki. “Me, too.” Another second passed before he was pushing Viktor away to look directly into his eyes. “Until I retire, please take care of me!”

He regretted it the moment the last word had slipped passed his lips. Viktor looked stunned and he worried he’d made him uncomfortable, but then that mouth of his turned into a smile and he was bringing Yuuri’s hand to it. 

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal,” he told him with an expression something between smug and something else Yuuri has seen before.

He was surprised at first because that’s not what he meant, but then he was okay again because the way Viktor said it made it sound like something that would be okay. Maybe it would be.

He stepped back to Viktor and wrapped his arms around him again, this time with eyes closed. 

“I wish you’d never retire,” Viktor admitted lowly into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri’s eyes shot open before tears started gathering at the bottom of his eyes. He held on tighter to Viktor’s Burberry coat, and Makkachin put his front paws on them. 

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix Final,” he said.

Viktor pulled Yuuri still closer to him and buried his face in Yuuri’s dark hair. They stood together in the middle of the airport until Yuuri stepped away. 

“We should probably go collect my luggage,” he told him quietly. Viktor nodded, but neither of them made a move to start walking until another moment passed.

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and started walking toward baggage claim. “It’s been so long since I first came here!” he said, smiling over at Yuuri. “Every time we have to go to baggage claim after a competition I think about that.”

Yuuri looked over at him with an expression that read nothing but fondness. “Do you?”

Viktor nodded as he walked through a tight group of people, mumbling out excuse me’s. When he’d made it through and Yuuri was at his side again, he explained. “It always reminds me that I wasn’t always here, and that I made the decision to coach you because I saw the potential you had. And now here we are, preparing for the GPF,” he told him.

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand. He knew he didn’t need to respond to what he’d said because Viktor knew when he said it how much what he was saying weighed, and he knew how much it lifted Yuuri’s heart.

They approached baggage claim where Viktor collected Yuuri’s familiar suitcase for him, and then they were off to catch a train ride that would last close to two hours.

“You can sleep on the train,” Viktor told Yuuri as they exited the airport. He noticed how dead Yuuri looked. “I can stay awake and watch for our stop. Don’t feel like you’re obligated to keep me company.” Yuuri being with him, awake or not, was all he really needed. He was glad to be back at his side. Three days away from him had been exhausting.

Yuuri brow furrowed as he opened his mouth to protest, but ended up yawning instead. Viktor laughed before he leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s hair. 

“Nice try,” Viktor teased.

~

Yuuri was more than thankful that he didn't come home to a mess of people who wanted to congratulate him. He'd managed to nap on Viktor’s shoulder during the train ride, but he was still dead on his feet from not sleeping for the majority of the night. 

He stumbled around and gave each of his family members a hug and let them tell him how proud they were of him before Viktor was excusing them and leading him to his bedroom with a hand on his lower back.

Yuuri had recently taken to sleeping in Viktor’s room a few days a week, but his room was closer to where the rest of the Katsuki family would be and he would get better rest in his own bedroom, which was far better secluded.

Viktor shut the door to Yuuri’s room behind them. “Do you want me to help you get dressed?” he asked, and Yuuri was too tired to notice the blush that had fallen over Viktor's face when he spoke. 

Yuuri shook his head, but used him for support as he undressed and dressed himself. His hand never left Viktor's shoulder as he changed his clothes. He knew if he did let go, he'd probably fall over. 

He finished putting a worn-in shirt from the Ice Castle, and Viktor helped him into his bed. He kissed his forehead, and pulled the blankets over him.

“It feels like you're my mom,” Yuuri joked sleepily. 

Viktor laughed and took the other's glasses from him. Yuuri rolled onto his side as soon as he did. “When was the last time you were tucked in?” he asked as he placed Yuuri’s glasses down on the table like he'd noticed Yuuri does when they have the occasional nap in his room. 

“Mmmm, when I came home from the Grand Prix Final,” Yuuri mumbled with his eyes closed and his face in the pillow beneath him. 

Viktor frowned hard. He brushed Yuuri's hair out of his face before kissing his forehead again. Sometimes he forgot just how fragile this skater's heart was.

“Thank you,” Yuuri murmured in the silence.

Viktor’s brow furrowed in confusion. “For?”

One of Yuuri’s eyes cracked open to look at Viktor. “For meeting me at the airport and letting me sleep on you on the train and helping me to bed,” he said as if it were obvious. 

Viktor smiled at him before he kissed the space between Yuuri’s eyes. “I'm just glad you're home,” he said before he could realize what he was saying. When did he start calling Hasetsu home?

Yuuri didn't seem to think much of it because his eyes were closed again. “I'm glad I'm home too,” Yuuri replied, but his speech was slurred with sleep. “Can you make sure I'm awake in an hour or two? I don't want to sleep until tonight,” he asked.

Viktor nodded in agreement as he straightened his back. “I can do that,” he replied. “Sleep well, lyubov moya.” He rearranged the duvet over Yuuri before turning the light out and heading for his own bedroom. 

~

When Yuuri woke again, his alarm clock read five thirty and he assumed Viktor had decided to let him sleep for two hours. One and a half would be good enough, Yuuri decided as he pulled his duvet off. The moment his feet hit the floor, his door creaked open to reveal none other than Viktor himself. 

“Oh you're awake!” Viktor exclaimed. “Your mamochka is almost done making katsudon! I know you didn't win, but you did very well for not having a coach and-”

“I already had katsudon,” Yuuri admitted, picking at his nails. Viktor’s eyebrows raised, and Yuuri explained. “Yuri gave me piroshki his grandfather made with the ingredients of katsudon.”

Viktor grinned as he leaned against the door frame with one of his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants, which he definitely wasn't in when he collected Yuuri from the airport. They looked as just expensive as anything Viktor wore, though, Yuuri noted. 

“Ah, so Yura is coming around to you!” Viktor cheered, using a term of endearment Yuuri rarely heard, but he had a creeping feeling the blond had once been called often. “I had my suspicions, but I wasn't completely sure. I can't believe he shared his dedushka’s piroshki with you! He's very close to him, you know. And he makes only the best piroshki.” Viktor paused, and brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. “But, I wonder… How was his katsudon piroshki?”

Yuuri laid back on the bed and groaned at remembering how fantastic it had been. “It was the best katsudon piroshki I've ever encountered,” he said. 

Viktor laughed as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I have a feeling it was the only one you've ever encountered,” he teased. Katsudon wasn't something commonly in piroshki, so Viktor wasn't really sure where Yuuri would have gotten it.

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he sat back up. “It was the only one I've ever encountered, but I don't have to have another to know it's the best I've ever had.” 

Viktor stepped to him and offered a hand to help him up from his bed. “It's probably done by now,” he said as Yuuri took his hand and got up. 

“But, Viktor,” Yuuri protested as they left his room, “I’ve already had my katsudon.”

Viktor shrugged as he continued to lead the way to the kitchen. “You'll just have to work harder tomorrow,” he told him over his shoulder. “I'm not going to make you eat rice while everyone else eats your favorite meal, especially after I promised you it.”

Yuuri was more than okay with it as they entered the kitchen and the smell of katsudon overwhelmed his system. He sat down with his parents and ate katsudon he didn’t deserve gratefully. Eating rice around the smell of katsudon would have been misery.

For the most part, his parents let him start conversations when he wanted to during dinner. Usually they would have filled every second of silence, but Viktor must not have been the only one to notice how exhausted he was. He made a mental note to thank them tomorrow when he was better rested and to fill them in on what had happened, because while they had understood ballet, skating was something they could never catch onto.

After dinner Yuuri volunteered to clean up. He stacked the bowls together and carried them all to the sink while ignored the worried look his mom was giving everyone else at the table. 

He was just beginning to run the water to wash the dishes when he felt hands on his hips and a chin on his shoulder. He wasn’t even surprised. He’d been expecting Viktor to follow him. 

“Do you want want to dry while I wash?” Viktor offered. 

Yuuri shook his head as he let out a yawn. “No,” he replied as Viktor yawned, “but you can dry.” 

Viktor nodded in agreement as his thumbs rubbed over Yuuri’s hipbones. “I can do that,” he said before he detached from Yuuri and began his search for something to dry the bowls with. He opened a drawer by Yuuri’s feet where the Katsukis kept everything to clean dishes and pulled a blue rag from it. He leaned his back against the counter as he waited for Yuuri to finish washing the first bowl. 

“Yuri called me while you were asleep,” Viktor said, grinning from ear to ear as he picked at a loose string on the rag. “He told me to never miss any of your competitions because you tried to hug him and it freaked him out.” He laughed and looked over at Yuuri. “He also said you hugged everyone else who was in the hallway. And Yakov.”

Yuuri covered his red face with wet hands, and Viktor assumed it was true. He’d had a feeling it was. He bent over to kiss the side of his head. “I missed you too,” he whispered against his hair. 

There was a faint splash of a bowl falling into water, and then Yuuri’s arms were around his waist and his face was against his chest. Viktor’s hands came to the small of his back and his thumbs rubbed gentle circles into the material of his shirt. It wasn’t long until he started to hear the watery hiccups Yuuri was producing. He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and left his chin there, tears of his own starting to fall.

They stood like that until Yuuri’s mom walked into the kitchen because she realized how long they’d been gone. She tried to sneak back out without being noticed, but the floor creaked under her and Yuuri pulled away from Viktor like he was on fire. 

She gave them an embarrassed smile. “Why don’t I finish up the dishes for you?” Yuuri automatically opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a look that shut him up immediately. “You really should head off to sleep,” she decided for him. “It’s a little bit early for sleep, but I assume you’ll be training early anyway, so it wouldn’t do any harm.” She walked to the sink and shooed the pair of them away. “Go,” she insisted. 

Yuuri huffed and wiped at his puffy eyes before he headed to bed. 

Viktor mouthed his thanks at Yuuri’s mom before he followed Yuuri out. He made it into the hall just in time to watch Yuuri turn into Viktor’s room. He sighed in relief. He knew they’d end up in the same bed, but he was glad it wouldn’t but Yuuri’s. His was far too small for both of them, especially when Makkachin wanted to join. 

When he’d made it to his room, Yuuri was already underneath layers of Viktor’s blankets and Makkachin was laying in his arms. He smiled to himself as he got into the bed beside him. 

“I really should find somewhere to live somewhere near here,” Viktor said as he pulled his duvet over himself. He propped himself up with an elbow and faced Yuuri’s back. “Sometimes I think it'd be nice to have my own kitchen and do my own cooking and not have to worry about being caught crying in the kitchen,” he said. He wondered if Yuuri would move in with him.

“There's no reason for you to,” Yuuri told him. “You'll be gone next season anyway.” 

Viktor frowned and stared at the back of Yuuri’s head. “What?” He reached out and put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to encourage him to face him. “What are you talking about?”

Yuuri released Makkachin with a sigh and rolled over. “I told you, I want you to stay until I retire. And then, you're free to go wherever you want.”

Viktor shook his head at him, and gave him a small smile. “Why do you think I wouldn't want to be here?”

“Because it's not your home!” Yuuri said, tears pooling in the bottom of his eyes. “I told you, you can leave. I know I'm only borrowing you for now, and then I'll be forced to let go of you and send you off to someone else.”

Viktor brought one of his hands to Yuuri’s face and brushed his tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Yuuri, look at me,” he said softly. When his eyes finally moved back up to Viktor’s, he spoke again. “If you're done with skating, there's no one left for me to coach,” he told him. Yuuri’s mouth opened, but Viktor spoke before he could. “I've coached you the entire season. And I've messed up time after time. I made you cry,” he said. “I don't need to be a mediocre coach to anyone but you.”

“You're not a mediocre coach,” Yuuri argued. “I wouldn't be getting the scores I have if you were.”

Viktor smiled and bumped his forehead against Yuuri’s gently. “Well, I don't need to be anyone else's not mediocre coach either,” he joked. “But, honestly. I just want to spend all of my time with you for now, if that's okay with you, zvezda moya.” 

“Is that really what you want?” Yuuri asked disbelievingly. “Why would you want to stop coaching for me?”

Viktor laughed. “I already told you!” he replied. “If you're retiring, there's no one left for me to coach.” He leaned forward to bring their noses together. “Maybe one day someone will come along and inspire me again,” he teased, “but for now I'm happy here with you.” He glanced down at Yuuri’s lips for a moment. He wanted to kiss him but didn't want to get in trouble for bad timing again. 

Yuuri curled into Viktor's chest and Makkachin whined at the loss of contact before he moved closer to Yuuri. 

“Would you move in with me?” Viktor asked, craning his neck to look down at Yuuri.

“Of course,” he replied, without missing a beat. “I’d like to cry in the kitchen without being caught too,” he joked. 

Viktor snorted and took Yuuri’s glasses before he moved to turn off all of the lights above his bed. 

Yuuri laughed in turn. “I think my mom would let you cook, by the way.”

Viktor smiled and kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose. “I'm sure she would, but who am I to turn down her cooking?”

“You're absolutely right,” Yuuri agreed. He tipped his head up to kiss Viktor's chin. “Goodnight, Vitya,” he added.

Viktor felt for Yuuri’s hand in the blankets. He couldn't find it, but eventually Yuuri must have realized what was happening and brought his hand to Viktor’s, who intertwined their fingers after bringing Yuuri’s hand to his lips to kiss his palm. 

“Sleep,” Viktor replied. And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i mentioned a character from my first yoi fic (charlotte) but they’re not connected at all. (the other was an AU but this one is canon-compliant) i just liked my oc so much that I had to use her again, even if it was in a completely different plot. props to you if you read that one too. you're the coolest.
> 
> also, feel free to message me on tumblr at borntomakehistyuuri if you want to talk about this fic, my last fic, or anything at all! 
> 
> thanks for reading!!! (+ commenting if you did that too haha ^.^)


End file.
